


Like Some Sort of Monster

by Polar534



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confronting fears means mostly angst, F/F, Fanfic based on art, Rated T for mentions of violence and blood, Time to try my hand at grom, What if Scenario, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polar534/pseuds/Polar534
Summary: “Even if Amity decided to face Grom herself, she would’ve needed to ‘defeat’ Luz.”A one-shot based on @Mizozoe’s art on Tumblr. Please go give them all of the love!!Rated T for mentions of blood and violence.What would happen if Grom was successfully able to fool Amity into believing her worst fear come true? Would the ‘top student’ of Hexside be able to overcome the illusion and defeat it? Or will the horrors of her fear paralyze her completely?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	Like Some Sort of Monster

The wind whistled past Amity’s ears as she stood statue still. There was a low rumbling coming from somewhere around her, but her mind refused to connect it to the figure standing in front of her.

A pink skirt paired with purple leggings topped a black and white tux suit jacket that seemed to shift ethereally against tanned skin. Dark black/purple goop seemed to leech off of the back of the figure’s short hair and arms but it didn’t matter how otherworldly it may have looked.

Amity was fully under the illusion. To her, this figure was real.

Luz Noceda stood about 3 feet in front of her. Her warm brown eyes were cold and unrelenting as they stared down at the pink note she held in her hands. Amity gripped her blade tighter, her finger’s pinching painfully as they pressed further into the hilt. She had it held behind her, in a ready stance after having recently cut through another one of grom’s illusions.

Her mind swirled.

How was it possible that Luz was here? Eda had specifically banned her from the school dance earlier that night.

A crumpling noise brought her back to the present. Luz stood still, more still then Amity had ever seen the human ever hold. Her cold eyes flicked across the note as her hands tightened around the edges, causing the paper to strain and bend.

Amity’s heart lurched, but she found herself paralyzed. Unable to move. Unable to stop Luz from reading the truth. Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, a voice screamed at her to grab Luz and run. Grom still lurked, it hadn’t been defeated yet. The battle had already taken Amity outside as she found it harder and harder to keep up with all it's many forms.

A ripping noise silenced the voice and worries in an instant. Amity’s mind tore with the sight and sound of Luz ripping the note completely down the middle. The human tossed both halves to the side as she took a step forward.

Amity heard a faint buzzing in her ears as her mind processed what had just happened. Tears pricked painfully in the corners of her eyes. Her breath quickened. A single thought ran through her head as Luz threw her head back and laughed

Rejection.

Luz stepped forward and put a hand on Amity’s shoulder. It was so cold…

“Oh Amity…” Luz’s voice purred softly, “This is bad. Like, Malingale levels of cringe. You thought I liked you?! And here I thought you were a top student, but top students are supposed to be smart.” Luz giggled.

Amity froze as Luz’s hand gripped her shoulder tighter. The human brought her other hand up and forcibly turned Amity to face her. 

“You’re a bully Amity. You hurt everyone around you and you don’t even care. Do you really think I would ever give you a chance to be better? I care about about others. Willow is my best friend and you bullied and isolated her for YEARS. We are about as opposite as it can get. I don’t like you Amity, I could never like someone like you. You are about as rotten as one could possibly get. A true… Blight.”

Something in Amity snapped at Luz’s words.

Her eyes wedged tightly shut as the pressure from Luz’s grip grew ever tighter. She could feel the tears rolling down her face and heard as they hit the ground below her.

Luz shoved her back forcefully.

“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?!”

Amity’s mind was blank as her body finally kicked into action. She caught herself and in one fluid motion, out of pure self-defense, she swung the sword in a tight arc around her body. She felt the small tug of resistance as the sword made contact. She heard Luz recoil in pain with a loud yelp.

Amity’s eyes shot open. The witch’s mind finally cleared as she saw the red liquid dripping through Luz’s fingers. Luz's hand was pressed against her face and her eyes were filled with fear.

Amity's stomach twisted violently as she realized what she had done.

Luz seemed to flicker in and out of existence as she stood there in shock. She peeled her hand away from her face as blood from the gash on her cheek flowed freely out and onto the ground.

"Amity..." Luz croaked out as she stumbled backwards in fear.

"What... have you done?"

Amity took a step forward, but the fear in Luz's eyes intensified. The girl stumbled even further backwards. Desperate to get away, but too terrified to run.

"I'm... I'm sorry!! I didn't mean any of it! I swear, just please, Amity please! Don't hurt me! Not again!" Luz pleaded with her as tears welled in her eyes.

Amity’s chest hurt, this was somehow much worse. She'd crossed a line. She could possibly come to peace with Luz hating her, the girl had every right to say the things she did, but... this fear? The terror written on her face as every movement Amity made caused her to flinch?

It tore her apart.

The witch's grip didn't loosen on the weapon she held, despite desperately wanting to drop it and take Luz into her arms. There was nothing more then a primal instinct keeping her going, despite the hell in her mind. Her nerves shot, it kept her grip steady on the cold hilt of her blade.

"Luz, I'm sorry, you just startled me. That's all! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to hurt you..." She managed to plead despite the rising knot in her throat.

She took another step towards Luz, keeping the blade hanging limply at her side.

Luz's panic took over, she held her hands out in front of her as she stumbled backwards again, this time tripping over her own feet and landing with a soft thud onto her back.

Amity lurched forward, intent on catching her, but stopped as Luz shut her eyes tightly and cried out in fear.

"NO!! _Please_!" The girl yelped, pressing herself further into the dirt as if she could escape through the cold ground.

"Luz..."

"Please. Just... just let me go! I'm sorry I upset you! I'll grab my stuff tonight and you won't see me again! I'll take the portal home and Eda can destroy it once I'm gone." The human whimpered, her eyes still wedged shut as she held her arms in front of her face in a defensive position.

"Please Amity, just don't hurt m-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Amity yelled, her emotions running at a fever pitch. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as her mind throbbed. Seeing Luz on the ground cowering from her broke something deep inside of the witch.

Amber eyes widened in horror as Amity realized her outburst served only to scare Luz more.

"I... would never hurt you. Not on purpose. I'm just... I'm scared." Amity admitted softly, forcing her nerves to calm as she lowered her voice.

Luz's arms slowly came away from her face and for just a second her face seemed to shift. Her large, brown scared and tearful eyes were replaced with cold slivers of inky blackness and Amity could've sworn she saw a fang-filled grin spilt the human's mouth nearly in half.

Amity blinked and the illusion was gone.

Luz was crying.

"You're gripping that sword like I'm some sort of monster..."

Amity felt her hand tighten on the hilt of her blade. It was the one thing still keeping her steady. The one thing currently reminding her that this wasn't just a bad dream.

"It's not for you. I'm Grom Queen, remember? I chased it out into the forest before I saw you. Before... you found my... note. Grometheus is still around somewhere. We should really get to safety." Amity explained curtly, bending down to offer Luz a hand up.

Luz immediately flinched again, emitting pitiful squeak as she curled away from Amity's movement.

Amity tore her hand back and clenched it.

 _Idiot_. She chided herself.

"How do I know I can trust you?! After what I said, you probably want to kill me!!" Luz glared at her, gaining some confidence while her eyes still screamed with terror.

"I don't want to kill you Luz! You had every right to say the things you did."

"Then why won't you just put down the sword?! I'm not a witch! You're the one that made me admit it! You swing that thing again and I could die!"

"Ok. Ok!" Amity conceded in a rush. _If that's what it takes for you to trust me_.

Amity slowly bent down to the ground, making sure that every movement was visible to Luz. Urging her numb fingers to move, the witch let go of the tight grip she had on her weapon and the sword dropped softly to the ground.

Stepping back slightly, she raised both of her hands up in a surrender as she began to slowly stand back up.

"See. I'm not going to hurt you. Now will you please just come with me?" Amity asked gently, a slight hint of annoyance leaking into her voice.

Luz grinned.

Amity took a step forward to help her up before the witch stopped dead in her tracks.

Amity blinked.

 _Luz grinned?_ Amity's mind didn't have time to complete her thought as the prone form of the human launched itself upwards. It tackled Amity to the ground in a flash, grabbing the witch by her wrists and pinning her completely.

Amity could see it now clearly. Luz was grinning. It was an otherworldly smirk, with pointed, sharpened teeth fighting for their place in her mouth.

"Oh, little witch," Luz purred, her voice distorted and deepened, "How deliciously easy you are to manipulate."

Amity's mind raced. Her eyes betrayed her as the form above her seemed to shift between Luz and this horrific monster form.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized the truth.

This was Grom.

It had never truly left.

Amity let out a strangled cry as her body kicked back into motion. She struggled desperately against the hold the fear monster kept her in.

Luz's soft laughter cut through her mind like a knife. A sharp contrast to the terrifying vision of fangs decorating her face.

"What's the matter Ami?" Grometheus teased, it's voice once again becoming a horrific mockery of Luz's. "You can't even beat a pitiful human, can you? Is that why you're so afraid of me?"

Amity let out a war cry. She wrestled her knee free enough to lift it up and slam it into the monsters ribcage. The witch could feel the crunch of bones as the force of her attack left it stunned. She felt something wet hit her face as Luz coughed in pain.

 _It's not real_... Amity mentally reminded herself as she clenched her eyes tightly shut.

The witch didn't miss a beat as she seized her chance and rolled out from underneath the monster. Lunging for the grass next to her, she swiped up the sword once more and whipped around to face her foe.

Luz was back on her feet.

The monster Amity had seen on the ground was completely gone.

In it's place stood the human she had grown so incredibly fond of. Luz tilted her head and flashed Amity a wide, dopey grin, her large brown eyes staring at the green-haired witch softly.

Amity felt her fingers loosen on the hilt of her sword as the air left her lungs.

Luz looked so incredibly beautiful.

As Amity stared, Luz began to slowly approach her. Her bright, beaming face slowly fell, replaced by dark circles under her eyes, and dirt splattered across her cheeks. Blood began to drip from her mouth as bruises formed all over her body. Her pristine outfit was ripped and tore in several places as blood oozed from various wounds.

The tip of the sword fell limply to the ground, Amity barely holding onto it as she watched Luz transform in front of her. The fearful look returned to the human's eyes as her arms wrapped tightly around her body.

Luz began to shiver.

"Amity, please help... It hurts." Luz croaked weakly, tottering forward slightly as she inched closer to the witch.

"I'm scared." Luz echoed in eerily similar voice to the one Amity had used earlier.

The line was a dagger through the Grom Queen's heart. Steeling her eyes against the sight, Amity swallowed her fear. It physically hurt to lift the sword against her friend as she strained against her muscles that were stiff with shock. Fighting through her instincts that were screaming at her to stop, the witch raised her weapon high above her head as the image of Luz flickered one last time.

For a moment Amity saw the true form of Grom; A murky, black pile of ooze, formed vaguely into a shape of a human. Then, as if adjusting channels on her crystal ball, the injured form of Luz came back. Wide brown eyes locked with amber ones.

"No! Please Amity! Don't-"

Amity let the sword fall before Luz could finish her sentence. For a terrible moment, all Amity could see was her blade, buried deep into Luz's shoulder. The human stood there stunned, her mouth hanging open in a silent cry of pain as blood began to pool up and out of the wound. The red liquid dripped down the blade and onto the ground.

Luz locked eyes with Amity one last time. Her voice, just a quiet rasp, called out softly.

" _Ami... how? I trusted you..._ "

Amity let go of the blade, stumbling backwards in shock as Luz fell to her knees. The blood grew darker and darker as it flowed more steadily, becoming the signature black goop of Grometheus. Slowly Luz's entire body began to shape-shift into it's ooze before Grom melted completely into the ground, leaving behind only a torn pink note and the sword it had been defeated with.

Amity fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Tears were running down her face in heavy streams as sobs wracked her body with each shaky heave of her chest.

***

Luz clumsily made her way through the forest surrounding The Owl House, grumbling to herself as she beat back the foliage surrounding her with a hefty stick.

"Only I could get lost in a forest I've gone through multiple times! I swear if this is some magic enchanted forest shennagins, I'm not in the mood!" She yelled to the trees surrounding her, glaring as though they could hear her.

Slashing aside another bush the human could've _swore_ moved in front of her, Luz began to see light from up ahead of her.

That's when a strange sound hit her ears, freezing Luz in her tracks.

Someone was crying.

Gripping tightly to her stick, Luz rushed forward, nearly leaping out of the surrounding overgrowth and out into a small clearing. Scanning around, her eyes noticed a small familiar figure, hunched over a few yards away. Their shoulders were shaking slightly as they sniffled.

Luz let the stick fall limply to her side.

"Amity?"

The figured stiffened, but didn't look up. Luz dropped her weapon entirely and ran over to her friend's side.

"Whoa... what happened here? Are you ok? Is that a sword?!" Luz asked in a rush, taking in everything around her as she dropped to her knees and reached for Amity's arm.

Amity flinched as Luz made contact and the human immediately pulled her hands away.

"Amity?" Luz asked again, abandoning the sweep of the area as her eyes locked fully on the witch in front of her.

"What... what happened? Are you hurt? Are you ok?"

The witch didn't answer. Luz fought back the urge to wrap her arms around the girl's shivering form. Amity was dressed up for Grom, but it was clear the girl had done more then dancing. Her pink and black dress was torn and ripped in several spots. Her back had a large streak of dirt on it.

Amity looked like she had been in a fight.

Luz looked again at the sword.

_Oh. Right._

"Hey. It's ok. You did it. Grom's no where to be found. I knew that stupid monster was nothing compared to you!" Luz explained comfortingly, gently setting a hand on Amity's back.

Amity barely relaxed into the touch. Luz breathed a small sigh of relief.

"It's... gone? Are you sure?" The witch asked horsely, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Well. I walked from the Owl House all the way here, _almost_ getting lost in a dark spooky forest. If there was ever a time for a fear monster to attack me it would've been then." Luz laughed.

The human felt Amity relax even more and couldn't help but smile.

"Now. I'm definetly not asking this because I got lost in the dark spooky forest, because I didn't! But just how far are we out from the school? I hear there's this dance thing going on, supposed to be a party and all. I was kinda hoping to attend it, impress some people with my moves and all of that." Luz teased, gently elbowing the green-haired girl next to her.

Amity laughed quietly and Luz grinned at the victory. Eventually the witch peeled her eyes off the ground and looked over at the human kneeling next to her.

Luz flashed her a reassuring smile and watched as Amity's pointed ears pinned back flat against her head. Her amber eyes filled with fear as she stared, her hands curling tightly into her dress.

The smile slipped off of Luz's face immediately. She looked down at herself in a panic, hoping to find some sort of clue as to why Amity would react that way. She was just wearing her normal clothes, the signature purple/white cat hoodie and her trusty pair of shorts, not really giving thought to what she was going to wear as she snuck out. Luz frowned and looked back up.

"What? What's wrong? Do I have something on my face? I mean, I know I'm not exactly dressed all too formally, but you're kinda staring at me like I'm some sort of monster."

Amity flinched at her words, her eyes going wide.

Luz bit her lip as she pulled her hand off of Amity's back. That was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"Sorry!" Luz squeaked, holding her hands up in surrender.

Amity's ears slowly peeled away from her head as she closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky, breath. She kept them closed as her body began to relax and Luz watched as her breathing returned to normal.

"No... it's okay. I'm just a little jumpy is all." Amity reassured her half-heartedly, finally opening her eyes and looking down at the ground ahead of her.

Luz followed her stare to a pink ripped up note. Only one side of it was still legible and Luz could faintly make out what was written upon it.

' _Will you go to Grom with me? - Amity_ '

Luz looked back up at Amity in awe. The top student of hexside had wanted to ask someone to the dance.

"Hey, do you wanna maybe head back to school together? I'm sure everyone's worried." Luz suggested softly.

She knew Amity was tired, and something about her fight had clearly shaken her up... badly, but Luz was determined not to let Amity's night get ruined.

At least... not anymore then it already had.

Luz would still find some way to be her fearless champion.

Amity just looked at the human sadly and shook her head.

"I... don't think I want to go back just yet. Sorry Luz." The witch admitted softly, her hands bunching tighter into her dress.

Luz looked again at the note, her face twisted in thought. So Amity didn't want to be around the others. That made sense. At least the witch didn't seem to mind her company, not that Luz would be too thrilled to leave her alone in the state she was in anyways.

"Well..." Luz started, working through an idea that had begun to form as she stared at Amity's note. "What if I was your date instead?"

Amity immediately looked up.

"What?"

"To Grom." Luz answered quickly, tilting her head at the crumpled mess of paper on the ground. "We can just have our own little dance, right here! And then you don't have to go back just yet!"

Amity stared at her, those amber eyes boring into Luz's own.

"You would do that, for me?" She asked after a pause.

Luz smiled and closed her eyes. "Of course! What are friend's for?"

Amity stood up and brushed some of the dirt off her legs. Glancing off to the side, she seemed to be debating something silently to herself before she turned to Luz once more and held out her hand.

"Ok. I accept."

Luz beamed, grabbing Amity's hand with a gentle squeeze.

"So. If that's settled... may I have this dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Have you all given Mizozoe all of the love yet? Because you should!! LOOK AT THAT ART. And the concept!! I woke up and saw this one day and spat out the first quarter of this fic almost instantly. The idea was amazingly heartbreaking. I needed to mess around with it. 
> 
> It took me a bit to find time to fully finish the scene but I did~  
> Hope you enjoy. :3


End file.
